


drives me wild and crazy

by yamajiroo



Series: Omegaverse YutoYama [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Nakajima Yuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yamada Ryosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: “Stop following me, creepy bastard! I HAVE AN ALPHA, ASSHOLE!”





	drives me wild and crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i still have more prompts. probably will make some short fic based on this oneshot. probably. 
> 
> also sorry, i haven't been wriiting in omegaverse for like, forever. :')  
and i'm sleepy so yeah. grammar mistakes and whatsoever. orz  
i enjoy writing in this verse though lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy. :')))

Living as an omega is hard.  
  
Especially if you are one amongst the few out of ordinary. The hierarchy was horrid enough for female omegas, and it is unexceptionally as foul for _male omegas_; not that they are unheard of, but they are rare. It is said that male omegas are, beyond any doubt, bewitching, extraordinary. Though they are typically cautious, and they will do whatever necessary to hide their scent and blend in with the betas. Sometimes it worked, if you have the best medicine and collar you could afford, and sometimes, it doesn't.  
  
Yamada Ryosuke, is one of those omegas.  
  
And he hates the fact that everything that is him is very much omega that you can tell from a first glance that he is one. His beautiful face, small figure, his scentーhis Alpha best friend, Yuya, once said that he smells like a fucking rose. _Sweet, so sweet and alluring_. That's when he decided to wear a collar, to block his scent.  
  
At least it worked until high school.  
  
Growing up as an adult is something that makes an omega glows in all their glory. Three weeks after the third semester of college starts, everyone in his class had noticed how he was different from other betas, obviously because he wasn't one of them. And they eventually find out that Yamada Ryosuke is indeed, one very alluring omega.  
  
Everything is different since then.  
  
“Yama-chan, have you experienced your first heat, yet?”  
  
“Got your eyes to any of the alphas in our class?”  
  
“How do you want to be courted, Yamada? Cause I'm like, ready to court you anytime.”  
  
Ryosuke couldn't help but rolls his eyes at the last one. _Why would anyone be willing to get courted by YOU?_ At least he wants a decent, good alpha to court him. Definitely not that over confident, aggressive and arrogant alpha who thinks they're superior.  
  
That alpha, unsurprisingly, is persistent too. Ryosuke noticed how he's always trying to get close to him and even stalked him when he walked home.  
  
It's dangerous, but Ryosuke is a single omega and he hates the feeling of being underestimated so he always tried to be independent. Plus, his Alpha best friend Yuya just got himself a mate recently, Ryosuke definitely didn't want to interfere when they're already that far, he should be able to defend himself until he find his alpha.  
  
“Yamada...”  
  
He could feel himself shivering as he hears the alpha a few feet behind him called out his name. His heart is beating fast, faster, and _faster_. His eyes scanning the area to see if he could ask for help, but being cautious as always. All he sees is a female beta, a scary looking alpha with a female omega clinging to his arm, more betas...  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
_Should I run? No... he'll be much faster than me... What should I do?_  
  
“Yamada.”  
  
_Shit_.  
  
He gasps, trying to pull his arm away from the alpha's tight grip, to no avail.  
  
“Hey, calm down, babe,” The alphaーwas his name Fujiwara? Something like that, like hell he knewーpulled Ryosuke closer instead and his other hand landed on his butt. “Wanna get in my car instead of getting in the train? It won't cost you anything.”  
  
Ryosuke gasps, again.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? Let me go!”  
  
“Aw, acting all hard to get, aren't we? I've noticed the way you look at me, y'know?” Fujiwara smirks, and could only smirk wider when Ryosuke grabbed his hand on his butt, he was about to bring the omega with him until Ryosuke stomped hard on his feet and kicked him in the crotch.  
  
And it's actually a big deal now that Fujiwara is screaming in pain.  
  
Ignoring the eyes directed at him, Ryosuke use that opportunity to run away. Fujiwara doesn't seem like he's going to give up soon, and he ran after him, despite the aching pain.  
  
“Yamada! Come back you fucking omega!”  
  
“Stop following me, creepy bastard! I HAVE AN ALPHA, ASSHOLE!”  
  
“Yamada!”  
  
Ryosuke stops once he saw a tall, seemingly nice man standing a few feet away from him. From the outside, he doesn't look menacing like any other alpha, he was smiling to an old lady with her grandchild just a few moment ago and Ryosuke saw all that.  
  
His instinct told him to go to him.  
  
And Ryosuke did.  
  
“_Alpha_!” He exclaims, sounding more like he calls out for help as he glomps to the taller.  
  
The alpha seems surprised with the sudden attack, but do nothing to push the omega away from him.  
  
“Alpha...”  
  
Noticing the way he's trembling, it finally clicks.  
  
“Yamadaー!”  
  
“Who has the guts to upset _my omega_?” The nice alpha's hand landed on top of his head, and ohーdoes it felt good when the alpha claimed him, Ryosuke could feel his long fingers threading his soft strands.  
  
And Ryosuke feels hot.  
  
“There's a guy, um, he was the one calling my name...”  
  
By only that information alone, the alpha's eyes has found the suspect. Fujiwara, who looks like he's in a rut, standing there looking at themーor more likely, at the alpha, sharply.  
  
But the nice alpha's eyes are just as sharp, his chin up, there's a look on his face that obviously says '_get lost or I'll fucking bleed you to death'_ and a strong, dangerous pheromone surrounding him.  
  
Fujiwara senses danger. And he eventually walks away.  
  
But Ryosuke, his face all red, his skin feels strangely hot, heart still beating fast in his chest, and he doesn't have the urge to let go of the alpha, even though Fujiwara is already gone by now.  
  
He could smell it, the alpha's scent... The strong pheromone that this alpha emitted is making him melt, and it's different because he had never felt like this, so heavily attached, to any alpha before, and above all, this is the first time they met and they don't know each other, for god's sake!  
  
Ryosuke finally turns his head once he felt a hand patting his head, only to find Fujiwara gone and the next second he detach himself from his savior, looking at his warm, soft eyes and gentle smile.  
  
“T.. Thank you! Thank you so much!” Ryosuke wants to smack himself from feeling so much effect from this alpha. “I don't know what could happen if you didn't...”  
  
“It's alright now. He's gone, for good, I assure you,” Chuckling, the alpha seems amused to see Ryosuke's reddish cheeks and those cute doe eyes looking up at him. _A male omega, so ravishing, and smells so alluringly sweet, the Alpha inside him really wants to claim him right here and now_. “I'm Nakajima Yuto, and you are?”  
  
There was a subtle silence between them; Ryosuke was lost in the darkness of the alpha's eyes staring into his brown ones, and he feels _something_.  
  
Something that makes him wants to _let go_.  
  
_To submit._  
  
“Yamada Ryosuke.” He eventually replies, voice small, _so small_.  
  
“Where do you live? I'll escort you home.”  
  
Yuto's smile is bright and Ryosuke find no excuse to reject the offer.  
  
Later that night, the omega was in so much trouble. At the age of twenty one, he experiences his very first heat. Alone, with nothing to calm him down but the shirt he was wearing today.  
  
The shirt that has Nakajima Yuto's scent on it.  
  
It was a long night for Yamada Ryosuke.

* * *

“Ryosuke, your strawberry is missing,”  
  
“Mhm,”  
  
“Ryosuke, Keito ruined your notes,”  
  
“Ryosuke, Dai-chan stole your last strawberry,”  
  
“I didn't do anything!”  
  
“Hmm...”  
  
Chinen frowns at the strange behaviour that his best friend is showing. What happened that the Yamada Ryosuke got all careless about his most important thing in the universe, as quoted from Ryosuke himself, with that dreamy look on his annoyingly cute face?  
  
“Yamada? I stole your strawberry,” Daiki, who feels just as strange, tries to trigger any reaction, but he got nothing. “I think Yamada is broken?”  
  
“He's not broken, he's just... kinda weird,” says Keito, grimacing.  
  
Chinen decided to give it another try, “Ryosuke, I think Fujiwara is looking at you, again.”  
  
“I have an alpha!”  
  
Ryosuke's sudden declaration caught them off guard.  
  
“You... What?!”  
  
By the time Ryosuke is back in reality, all his three friends are staring at him, wide eyes, Daiki even jawdropped.  
  
“It was justーto shoo him away from me. Yeah, it's not like I have an alpha or something.”  
  
“I told you he smells different since that day he spammed me at 2 in the morning,” Keito chimed in a rather triumphant manner. “Something definitely happened that day.”  
  
“Wait, I smell different? What do you mean?” Ryosuke looks at his English genius friend, curiosity written all over his face.  
  
“Uh... How do I say it,” With their eyes fixed upon him like that, Keito couldn't help feeling nervous. “You kinda smell like... err, you know Nakajima Yuto? He's the drummer in my bandーtall, charming, handsome, an alphaー”  
  
“Ah. So that was indeed Yutti's scent,” Chinen affirmation makes Ryosuke wonder. “I thought it was strangely familiar.”  
  
“Yutti?”  
  
“Yeah, as I was saying... Uh, you kinda smell like Yuto.”  
  
“Ohh, yeah,” Daiki nods his head. “It was a vague smell, but it's lingering on you, you know.”  
  
“What?! His _scent_ lingers on me, and you guys didn't tell me anything AND you guys know him?!” Ryosuke couldn't hide his shock, and then quickly sniff himself in panic. “Is it still on me now?”  
  
“I thought that it was intentional. So I suggested that we act like we know nothing.”  
  
“How considerate of you, Dai-chan,” Ryosuke pouts, “How do you guys know Nakajima Yuto and I'm the only one who doesn't?!”  
  
“Well, yeah, he's the one that I've been meaning to introduce to you, which by the way, you always refuse.”  
  
“You were too suspicious!”  
  
“My intention was to introduce you as my best friend, and Yutti as the friend I can always count on whenever you need help just in case I can't be there for you, that's it. Never thought the possibility of setting you up together.”  
  
Chinen does that, yes, being the cupid of someone's love story and all, but Ryosuke really didn't want that all because he believes that he would find love on his own, he doesn't need Chinen's help to find his alpha.  
  
Plus, Chinen never really told him to whom he's going to be introduced to. Of course Ryosuke would be suspicious.  
  
“See, this is what happens if you refuse my good intention. You could've met him sooner if you weren't that stubborn and just let me do my job.”  
  
“Shut up, Chii.”

* * *

After learning that indeed, all of his friends are friends with his Alpha saviour, Ryosuke decided that he'll tag along with Keito to his band practice, of course, with the ulterior motives to meet the alpha again.  
  
Despite Chinen's endless mockery, Keito finds it cute that Ryosuke is actually doing the first move to know Yuto better. And of course, Chinen too, would butt in to tease Ryosuke in order to show Yuto how much Ryosuke is affected by him.  
  
It's adorable, really.  
  
After just a few weeks, Ryosuke is often seen hanging out with Yuto. It would almost look like Yuto is courting Ryosuke, and the omega got teased a lot for that. He's embarrassed, but he actually hopes it's the case.  
  
From seeing each other at lunch break, to spending some time studying together in the library, stealing glances and feathery touches, escorting Ryosuke home has developed into a routine for Yuto.  
  
Some days Yuto would even pick him up so they can walk to the campus together, when they have the same schedule for the first class.  
  
Yuto is sweet, and really kind. He's unlike any other alphas. Ryosuke's pure admiration has turns into something more deep, more romantic, more _intimate_. And he couldn't help it, he keeps on showing his affection to Yuto. Which, Yuto always responds just as affectionate.  
  
They are obviously into each other and that's why Ryosuke always give subtle hints to the alpha.  
  
“_Yutti, when are you going to invite me to your place?_”  
  
“_Right now. But I'm not inviting you, I'll just kidnap you instead._”  
  
“_Is that why you're holding my hand so tightly?_”  
  
“_Yup, so you won't run away from me._”  
  
They arrives in Yuto's apartment after what feels like eternity (even though it's not too far from Ryosuke's apartment apparently) and Ryosuke ended up sitting comfortably in Yuto's lap, arms around his neck, lips attached to each other's.  
  
This feels so right.  
  
“Is this your first time?” Yuto find himself asking once he pulled off the omega's shirt, running his fingers to every inch of his creamy skin.  
  
Ryosuke sighs, content but impatient, “Mm, yeah...”  
  
“Heat?”  
  
Squirming when Yuto's lips attached to his neck and collarbone, and then to his scent gland, a small whimper elicited as Yuto sucks on it.  
“G-got my first... heat, ah... a-after you saved me that day...”  
  
Yuto pulls away, looking at the omega in his lap with wide, unbelieving dark eyes. “Your first?”  
  
Giving a nod, Ryosuke shyly looks back at him.  
  
“Is it weird?”  
  
But Yuto only smiles, and it turns into a smirk, just a second before he closes the gap and claimed Ryosuke's lips in a kiss.  
  
“Have you ever heard of a soulmate?”  
  
“I have... but, Chinen told me it's not a real deal.”  
  
“Typical Chii, but he's wrong,” Yuto smiles ever so gently, tracing his fingers to Ryosuke's scent gland, “This soulmate case is a rare occurrence, but it's a real deal. It is said that an omega will experience their first heat when they finally met their soulmate.”  
  
“Really? Does that makes you my soulmate... since you were the last person I met that day...?”  
  
“Yeah?” Yuto's lips wanders dangerously close to Ryosuke's nipples, and he gave it a lick, before he sets the omega to lay down on the bed, “I thought it was strange how I want to rip that guy's flesh when he looked at you in my arms.”  
  
“He really stopped, _ngh_... bugging me.”  
  
“I had to remind him that you belong to me, and me alone.”  
  
Ryosuke feels like he's about to melt any second now with how gentle Yuto is touching him. But it escalates so quickly, once the omega is naked, the alpha growls; sniffing the exposed scent gland of his soon to be mate.  
  
“_You smell so fucking good_,” He hisses, and it's not a surprise for the alpha to see Ryosuke panting heavily, with his face all red to the ears, mouth slightly open, and he's already hard.  
  
Ryosuke is in heat.  
  
“Yuto...” The omega's whine is a calling. “Yuto, _please_...”  
  
It's been exactly a month.  
  
And Yuto is losing his control over the alpha in him.

* * *

Ryosuke skipped school for a few days, Yuto's been taking care of his omega, too. The heat stayed for three days mostly, since Ryosuke never took any heat suppressant so three days is a healthy cycle.  
  
When everyone saw the clinging Ryosukeーor was it Yuto possessively keeping the omega to his side?ーthey knew that it finally happens.  
  
“Wow, you both actually make it without my help.”  
  
Ryosuke snorts at Chinen's words, “Told you I don't need your help, cause Yuto is my soulmate.”  
  
“Pssh, as if that thing really exist.”  
  
“I knew you two would make a really cute couple,” Keito offers a smile, “Congratulations, you guys!”  
  
“Take care of him, will you? He's a troublesome and clumsy omega, better keep your eyes on him.” This time it was Daiki, grinning as Ryosuke blushed and attempts to hide his face behind Yuto's arm.  
  
“No worries, I won't let him off of my sight,” The alpha smirks, bringing Ryosuke to his front and wraps his arms around the omega's build, hugging him securely.  
  
“Yuto!” Despite the protest, Ryosuke didn't shy away from Yuto.  
  
“We're mates, so, mind your distance. Don't get too close with Yama.”  
  
Yuto is certainly possessive.  
  
“Yutti, say that to our alpha friends.”  
  
“Sure, I will, later when I see them.”  
  
“Yuto...”  
  
As Chinen, Keito and Daiki starts a new topic, Yuto takes the opportunity to nuzzles Ryosuke's hair and plants a brief kiss afterwards.  
  
“_You're mine_, Ryosuke.”  
  
Ryosuke shivers, he wants to turn around, face him and kiss him, but refrain from doing so. Instead, he holds Yuto's hand around his torso, tight. “_I'm yours_.”  
  
Yuto's lips wander to a mark on the omega's scent gland, the statement of what they are, of what they already did, _of how they are bonded to each other for life_, and he kisses the slightly bruised skin, “I love you.”  
  
This time Ryosuke turns around and kiss him.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
